1. Field
The present disclosure relates to an organic electrolyte for magnesium batteries and a magnesium battery including the organic electrolyte.
2. Description of the Related Art
As portable electronic devices such as video cameras, cellular phones, and notebook computers have become more lightweight and have improved in terms of performance, research into batteries with high capacity and high energy density used as power supplies for such portable electronic devices is being actively conducted.
Lithium batteries are commercially used as they have three times the energy density per unit weight compared to conventional lead storage batteries, nickel-cadmium batteries, nickel-hydrogen batteries, nickel-zinc batteries, and the like, and can be rapidly charged.
A lithium battery is manufactured with a battery case enclosing an anode formed of a carbonaceous material capable of intercalating/deintercalating lithium ions, a cathode formed of a lithium-containing oxide, and a non-aqueous electrolyte including an appropriate amount of a lithium salt in a mixed organic solvent.
However, the lithium battery has stability problems due to side reactions of the electrolyte and high reactivity of lithium. In addition, lithium is an expensive metal, so the cost of the lithium battery is usually high.
In contrast, magnesium batteries are environmentally friendly, relatively inexpensive, and have good energy storage characteristics. Due to these attractive features, research into different types of magnesium batteries such as a medium to large-sized battery used for power storage, electrical vehicles, or the like is being actively pursued.
However, when a cathode active material with a high oxidation/reduction potential is used in a magnesium battery, a side reaction of decomposition due to oxidation of the organic electrolyte may occur, thus limiting a driving voltage of the magnesium battery.
Accordingly, a magnesium battery including an organic electrolyte that is stable even at high voltages is desired.